


Birthday Surprise

by stinkyrat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, it’s blake’s birthday, no tags really, so happy birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat
Summary: It’s Blake’s birthday, and Yang has a little surprise for her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> i’m gonna make another bday fic for her later but i’m in class so i should probably focus oops

Her ear twitched at the sounds of birds chirping outside on the tree by the window, and she did her best to open her eyes, though they barely moved. She gave herself a moment to properly wake up- she stretched, yawned, and finally opened her eyes all the way. The early morning sun had an orange glow that lit up the room. There was a comforting smell coming from her bedside table, and she looked to see a cup of steaming hot tea with a note. She smiled, knowing Yang had done this- who else would’ve done it? They live together, after all.

She sat up and wrapped her yukata around her tighter since it was falling, and there was also a little chill in the room. Blake picked up the note and read it with a fond smile:

_ Heya Blake! _

_ I’m sorry I had to leave super early today, but I promise I’ll be home soon, it’ll be a quick hunt! I left a little surprise for you downstairs, love ya! <3 <3 _

She giggled lightly and held the piece of paper to her chest. It’s crazy that all Yang did was leave a short note, and she’s all giddy like a schoolgirl. Blake set it back down and picked up the tea, blowing lightly on it so she didn’t burn her tongue off. Of course, it tasted fantastic, since her girlfriend knew exactly how to make it just right.

The cat faunus stood up with her half filled cup of tea and went downstairs to see what the surprise was called. She arrived at the bottom of the stairs and she stopped, sniffing the air when a sweet scent hit her. She rushed to the kitchen and saw a plate full of different fruits made into a floral design, and  _ plenty  _ of pancakes sitting under a heated light. Blake was glad she saved some of her tea, it would go great with this wonderful breakfast. As she made her plate with different toppings, she was smiling the whole time.

The woman walked over to their dining table which had a wrapped present sitting on it, and she sighed dreamily- Yang is too good at spoiling her. She sat down and took the gift in her hands, and she thinks she knows what it is. She opened it slowly, and she was correct, it was a book.  _ The Boy Who Fell from the Sky 2 _ .

She starts reading it while she eats her breakfast- it’s peaceful, and she knows that if Yang was there, it would be a little more chaotic. But that’s just how she likes it, so it was weird eating her food in silence. 

Blake finished her food and washed her plate and cup, setting them in the sink gently. She went back upstairs and saw that she had a few notifications on her phone, messages from her friends and family wishing her a happy birthday, and she replied back to them.

Once she did that, she flopped back down on the bed and looked to her left, seeing the empty space. What was she supposed to do while Yang was gone? It’s not like she would be out all day- it would maybe be a few hours- but she still didn’t know. She thought for a little while longer, and decided that maybe taking a soothing bath would be a good idea. She  _ is  _ still sore from her and Yang’s… eventful night.

Once the bath was started up, she filled it with a lavender scented salt- with that and the hot water, her body should feel better in no time. She soaked herself slowly into the water and groaned in relief at the feeling- when was the last time she even took a bath? She laid her head back and let her body relax, letting the minerals do their job.

Little did she know the smell of flowers and the feeling of hot water would end up with her falling into a deep slumber.

-

Blake heard something, or someone, moving around her. She felt warm sheets around her, and she snuggled further into them.

Wait, wasn’t she just in the bath?

She opened her eyes slowly to see that she was back in bed, and the curtains were closed, blocking out the light. Soon, a head of blonde hair filled her vision, and she looked up to see lilac eyes staring at her with a caring gaze. “Hey baby,” whispered Yang as she leaned down to peck her lips.

Blake decided to be cheeky and pull her down until the blonde was laying on top of her, both of them laughing joyfully.

Yang pulled back and she whined cutely, “So… I have another surprise for you, but you’ll need to get dressed.” She smirked when Blake blushed, and she got up to give her some room.

“Now what?” She asked as she pulled her shirt on.

Her girlfriend led her out the door, “So, I know you haven’t really celebrated your birthday with your parents in a long time… So I thought I would bring them here, and you could spend the day with them,” as she finished her sentence, they arrived in the living room to see Ghirla and Kali sitting on their sofa, smiling at her while they sipped at their tea.

She immediately ran to them and jumped into their arms, squeezing them as hard as she could. The faunus didn’t even realize a tear was running down her face. She could feel Yang’s soft gaze on her while the Belladonna’s hugged.

“Wait, so you didn’t go on a mission?” She asked, pulling away from her parents and sitting in between them.

“Yup! I went to the docks to pick them up and we got some breakfast.”

“And it was  _ good,”  _ commented Ghira, making them laugh.

Blake didn’t even know what to say- her girlfriend had brought her parents over for her birthday. It would be… her first birthday with them in about seven years? She couldn’t help but leap into Yang’s arms and press kisses all over her face, basking in the little giggles that escaped her, “Thank you so much, Yang.” She rested her head in the crook of her neck and wrapped her arms around her torso.

“Of course, this was the least I could do.” They hugged for a little while longer until the taller woman pulled away, “Now, I believe it’s time for you to catch up with them. Y’all have a long day ahead of you,” she smirked.

They shared one last kiss, then Yang was out the door, and she could hear her new motorcycle start up.

“Well, tell us what it was like saving the world,” said Kali as she got comfortable.

And so they spoke about the war, and eventually went out to do activities she hasn’t done since she was young.

Sure, she wanted to spend the day with Yang, but it was nice to be with her parents again.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry ik y’all probably wanted yang to be more present but i feel like blake deserves some quality time with her parents
> 
> and perhaps i’ll write some smut idk
> 
> also sorry for not posting on my other fics i kinda lost interest but i bet y’all five bucks i’ll be on a roll in like a week... thanks adhd and the hundreds of different illness i have 🤠


End file.
